


Repercussions

by screamingpasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Reader is gender neutral, and thor will be thor, loki will be loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingpasta/pseuds/screamingpasta
Summary: you get motion sick travelling through bifrost and thor is convinced you're dying





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> note: let’s all pretend everyone’s alive and asgard was never harmed
> 
> stolen from my tumblr account: screamingpasta.tumblr.com

There was a bounce in Thor’s every step as he strolled inside the Avengers Tower’s kitchen early in the morning. Loki trailed closely behind the God of Thunder with his arms crossed over his chest, the corner of his lips quirked slightly to the side.

“Do you really think it’s such a great idea to bring (Y/n) to Asgard?” Loki inquired and leaned against the smooth marble counter, watching Thor turn around to face him with a mug clutched in his big hands.

Thor flashed him a beaming smile, it was almost blinding, and Loki found it quite difficult to stifle his chuckle. “Why, yes, of course! Mother and Father have been really eager to meet (Y/n), I don’t see any reason why I should get in the way of that.”

Loki narrowed his eyes in jest, the quirk of his lips extending to a faint smile. “Oh, really? And what does (Y/n) make of that?”

“(Y/n)’s very excited as well.” He informed Loki cheerfully and took a small sip of the liquid inside his mug.

“Then that’s going rather well for you, isn’t it?” Loki commented with an overly enthusiastic grin, showing off his teeth as he did so. It was somewhat suspicious for him to be so…buoyant.

It was a no-brainer that Loki was genuinely happy for his brother, but for him to be this open about his support was a bit concerning. Though Thor was far too ecstatic to take notice.

“I wouldn’t be too cheery if I were you, Brother,” Loki stated in an almost scolding tone and turned his back to the blond man. “You do know what happens to Midgardians who travel through Bifrost, don’t you?”

_Ah, there it was._

For the first time, Thor’s smile fell. “What?”

“It isn’t safe.”

“What?” Thor echoed, placing his mug down on the countertop a bit noisily. “Jane did just fine.”

Loki inhaled deeply, his back still turned towards Thor. “It’s only because the Aether was in her body that she did not suffer any repercussions.” His tone dripped with something, was it…worry? Sadness? Well, whatever it was – it was a stark contrast to the mischievous grin on his face.

_Classic Loki._

A hint of fear flashed on Thor’s bright blue eyes. He took a step forward towards his brother. “What do you know of this ‘repercussions’? How dangerous are they?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you, Brother. I’m only aware of the consequences existence but not of what they are,” Loki truly sounded troubled, it would make any Oscar nominee run for their money. “I’m very sorry.”

He started to walk away before Thor could open his mouth and question him further. “You’ll be careful, won’t you, Brother?”

Loki was gone within a second, leaving Thor worried and conflicted on what was to happen later that day.

A couple of hours later and it was finally time to venture to Asgard. Thor had originally planned to tell you that he was officially cancelling the trip to his home, but one look at your excited expression and his resolve quickly crumbled.

After giving Loki’s words much thought, Thor decided it was merely one of his brother’s tricks. Loki’s messing with his head again and he had to give it to him – he’d almost done it successfully. There was no way what he said could be true.

Right?

Maybe it would’ve been wiser to simply ask Heimdall, but there’s no time for that now. The two of you had to leave.

Thor flew the both of you to a vast and empty grassy field where no one would witness the summoning of the Bifrost. You stood beside Thor, arm pressed against his, willing the hammering in your chest to go away.

You felt a swirl of emotions. Anticipation, anxiety and curiosity were mixing together inside your chest, causing butterflies to erupt wildly.

“Hold on to me,” Thor instructed, offering one muscular arm towards you. He gave you a soft smile. “Are you ready?”

You hooked your arm with his and nodded. “Yeah.”

A cylindrical stream light of shot down from somewhere in the sky and engulfed you and Thor. The next thing you knew, you were flying upwards at a rapid speed. A flurry of colours surrounded the two of you, with wide eyes you looked around.

Much to your pleasant surprise, you discovered that you if looked more carefully you could see faint traces of countless galaxies all around you. Your head turned at all directions, an exuberant expression on your face, drinking in the sight before you.

Then you felt it.

Your grin dropped along with your stomach. Your grip on Thor’s arm tightened, queasiness bubbling within you.

Then you were both walking on a solid surface, your arm still linked with his. You blinked your eyes, hoping to soothe the growing dizziness. Though that was a bit difficult when everything in your vision spun and twisted.

“How was it?” Thor’s deep voice reached your ears causing you to look up at him. There was a worried smile on his face, could he perhaps have known that you were going to feel sick afterwards?

No, he would’ve warned you prior to your travel. So what was it?

“It was amazing!” You replied, managing to return his smile despite your current state. You weren’t about to tell him that you felt like throwing up, he looked worried as it is.

“Thor,” A voice piped in, sounding pleased at the sight of the two of you. “And (Y/n), it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

You observed the dark-skinned man clad in full gold armour take careful steps down the platform he was standing on. He flashed you small smile and held a hand in front of him.

You quickly snapped out of your awed daze, unlinking your arm with Thor’s and slightly stumbling forward to shake his hand. You didn’t feel at all comfortable standing on your own feet without support at the moment, but you weren’t about to miss shaking hands with Heimdall.

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Thor chuckled before placing one of his hands on your shoulder. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut your conversation short for now. Mother and Father told me to meet them upon our arrival.”

Heimdall nodded understandingly. “Of course,” He turned towards you, offering another grin. “Shall we continue this later?”

“Yes,” You answered merrily, feeling Thor’s arm snake around your waist. You waved at him. “See you later, Heimdall!”

You were flying once more, this time towards the Asgardian Palace. All of this flying was doing no good for your queasy stomach.

Thor set you down on your feet, the feeling of the flat surface beneath you was a warm welcome; you couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. You were glad neither Heimdall nor Thor noticed earlier.

Thor shot you an unsettled gaze at the sound of your relieved sigh. He furrowed his eyebrows and planted a hand at the small of your back, urging you to walk forward.

With every step, the feeling of nausea within you grew significantly. You were almost at Odin’s Throne room when you knew you couldn’t take it anymore.

One of your hands instinctively clutched at Thor’s flowing red cape, the other placed tightly over your mouth as your figure bent slightly. You felt yourself gag and bile rise in your throat.

“(Y/n)!” Thor whipped around to face you, setting his hands on your upper arms for support; panic was written all over his face.

He glanced at each end of the long corridor before helping you sit down by one of the tall pillars. “No, no, no, no, no,” He chanted in distress. “I knew this would happen, I should’ve listened,” You felt his strong arms wrap around you before he picked you up bridal style, pressing a lingering kiss on your temple. “I’m so sorry, (Y/n). I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

You felt yourself flush. That sealed it. He definitely knew you were going to get sick, all right. How embarrassing. Though a bit of motion sickness shouldn’t have thrown him into such an alarm. Wasn’t Thor overreacting a little?

Thor spotted a pair of guards walking towards the two of you from a distance, he hurriedly yelled commands for them. “Inform the king and queen of (Y/n)’s condition!”

He immediately broke into a run, hugging you close to his chest. You wish you could’ve told him you were going to be fine, that you merely needed to lie down for a second. But you didn’t want to risk speaking only to throw up all over yourself and Thor.

The two of you entered what you guessed was the healing room. He barked orders to the Asgardians inside before placing you down gently on what you assumed where they diagnosed illnesses.

He kneeled beside you and clasped your hand in his, squeezing tenderly. “You’ll be all right, don’t worry.”

“Thor!” A woman’s voice rang out, you pushed yourself up to witness what was happening. A couple of people around you ushered you to lay back down.

Frigga and Odin entered the room, apprehension written on their features. Thor noticeably grew reassured when his eyes fell over the two. He swiftly turned to you and gestured. “(Y/n)’s dying!”

_Wait, what?_

“It’s my fault, Loki informed me of the dangers Midgardians face when travelling through Bifrost but I didn’t listen.” Thor brought his focus back to you, his gaze was unusually shiny from the tears that brimmed at the corner of his eyes.

You were too dumbfounded to say anything. You suspect you looked just about as lost as Thor’s parents who exchanged looks of confusion.

After a second or two, Odin cleared his throat loudly. “Thor, my son,” He started, his gaze drifting towards you then back at Thor. “No dangers exist.”

It was Thor’s turn to grow puzzled. “What?”

“It is completely safe for Midgardians to use Bifrost as a form of travel.”

“I don’t understand,” Thor mumbled almost inaudibly, casting everyone a bewildered look. “If that’s true, then why –?”

“I’m just motion sick,” You blurted out suddenly, surprising even yourself. “I’m not dying. I’m sorry, I thought you knew.”

Frigga gave him a knowing smile. “I suppose this means your brother has tricked you again.”

Thor was speechless, his hold on your hand loosened. You were sure he was embarrassed, it was rather apparent, especially when he couldn’t look at you in the eye.

The hand that previously held yours wrapped around Mjolnir’s handle. “I’m going to murder him.” He muttered lowly and stood up, clearly annoyed.

“Yes, yes,” Odin let out a light-hearted chuckle, patting Thor briskly on the back. “But before that – come, we have much to talk about.”

Before the two left, Odin faced you. “It’s good to see you, (Y/n).”

You could only muster a feeble smile and a nod of your head. Despite what happened, you still felt as terrible as before.

“I’ll take it from here,” Frigga announced to the Asgardian healers with a kind voice before assisting you out of the room promptly.

“I’m sorry,” You found yourself apologizing after walking a small distance away from the healing room. You felt your face start to heat up as you thought back on what happened.

Frigga hummed. “For what?”

“For all of _that_.” You uttered, your voice barely above a whisper.

She laughed mirthfully at your reply. “You needn’t be embarrassed, (Y/n),” She paused, leading you to another part of the palace. “All of that only happened because of Thor’s love for you.” Frigga glanced at you briefly, a good-natured smile on her lips. “If anything, you should feel happy.”

For the first time since arriving at Asgard, you felt a little bit better.


End file.
